Hydraulic steering arrangement for boats are usually purged in the same manner as brake systems in automobiles for example, by opening purging nipples on the hydraulic cylinders and pressurizing the cylinder. In systems with air in the fluid, the air passes through the nipple first mostly air and some of fluid and finally fluid alone, whereafter the nipples close. Such purging methods which usually require two people (one "pumping" and one opening and closing the purging nipple) present special problems for marine steering arrangements. In view of the fact that marine steering arrangements of this type have the hydraulic cylinder mounted near the boat rudder shaft, which is in general mounted behind the engine or in any case near the rear portion of the engine, the job of collecting oil purged with the air will be difficult.